The Comforting Company
by virtualfindingsdocumented
Summary: Jacques allows himself to be vulnerable near Olivia.


_**A/N:** Written for my friend TheDancingDoctor's birthday_.

* * *

The road through the Hinterlands was mostly devoid of any landmarks, which made traveling on them a strange experience. It was hard to know how much distance one had covered, which made it hard to know for how long one had been traveling, which ended with the night coming and one wondering why they weren't at their destination yet, especially if one had never taken that road before.

Jacques Snicket had taken that road many times, since the day he was first dragged by his ankles and driven all the way to the Mountain Headquarters with his siblings by a stranger, to all the missions, meetings and occasional taxi rides for clients he did since then. He knew every curve, every decaying gas station, every suspicious motel and every hole on the road during the way. Olivia Caliban, however, was experiencing her first trip there and felt the characteristic frustration when Jacques pulled the taxi to a stop and said they should call it a night.

"What if we lose them during the night?" She asked, worried, as Jacques showed her how to recline her seat enough so she could sleep in an almost comfortable position.

"We won't lose them. I know exactly where Olaf is going." He said, confidently.

"How can you be so sure?" Olivia couldn't help but ask.

"Jacquelyn assured me that's where the Baudelaire children were sent." He explaining. "Besides, with the City's authorities all after him, he's running out of choices. I admit it was a silly mistake to overlook the possibility of him reconnecting with Esmé, but he doesn't have that many allies left in the City to help him."

Olivia nodded. Jacques remained silent for a moment, before adding:

"I know the place where he is going well. And so does him. We used to volunteer there together before…" He trailed off.

"Before things got complicated." Olivia finished for him.

Jacques felt relieved he didn't have to say it all aloud again. Olivia had absorbed every word he told her about the schism, and she understood it was a hard subject for him to touch, so she never insisted on it (though he could clearly see in her eyes that she still had a few questions left unanswered).

"Do you think they will stop for the night as well?" She asked.

"Certainly."

"I can't stop thinking of the poor children, trapped in that statue for so long."

Jacques sighed. He couldn't stop either. It didn't help it that he felt it was all his fault. They had been so close to rescuing them. If only he had remembered to check the tunnel under Dark Avenue 667. If only he hadn't fallen for the red herring. If only he had known beforehand what was about to happen that night at the opera. If only he had acted earlier. If only, _if only_.

Olivia looked at him and seemed to read his thoughts.

"It's not your fault, Jacques. You did your best."

"It doesn't matter if I do my best." He mumbled. "What matters is what happens."

"Some things are just out of your control. You are still a noble man."

"How can you be so sure? You have only known me for a couple of days."

"Well, yes." She admitted. "But I feel like I have known you my whole life."

Jacques didn't seem convinced. She continued.

"Besides, we read the same books."

At that, he showed a small smile.

"My brother used to say something like that."

"I wish I had had the chance to meet him," Olivia said with a melancholic smile. She knew what it felt like to lose someone important.

"You would have gotten along very well. You'd probably talk for hours and hours."

Olivia tried to imagine what it would be like.

"I feel like it's wrong to bring you here with me," Jacques said, voice low. Olivia gave him a questioning look. "You have been with us for a short time and you have already seen some of the worst sides of our organization. There are still so many noble, interesting people you still have to meet. So many fascinating things you still have to learn."

"I will do all of that," Olivia said, smiling. "After we rescue the children."

"After we rescue the children." He said, nodding. "We should probably get some sleep."

"Yes." Olivia agreed.

There was a moment of silence, in which neither of them closed their eyes yet.

"Jacques?" Olivia called him.

"Yes?"

"Thank you. For everything."

It was his turn to give her a questioning look.

"You are one of the first people to ever see any value in me. You are finally giving me a chance to use what I know to do what is right."

"You shouldn't thank me. I am only correcting an injustice. A woman so brave, noble and well-read as you should have been with us from the start."

"But I wasn't. And I wouldn't be if it wasn't for you, and Jacquelyn and Larry and the children. Thank you."

He smiled at her. When she spoke that way, he could almost feel as if he was able to do something right.

"Thank you, Olivia." He finally said, closing his eyes. "Good night."

"Good night, Jacques."


End file.
